Problem: A circle with center $O$ has radius 25. Chord $\overline{AB}$ of length 30 and chord $\overline{CD}$ of length 14 intersect at point $P$. The distance between the midpoints of the two chords is 12. The quantity $OP^2$ can be represented as $\frac{m}{n}$, where $m$ and $n$ are relatively prime positive integers. Find the remainder when $m + n$ is divided by 1000.

Explanation: Let $E$ and $F$ be the midpoints of $\overline{AB}$ and $\overline{CD}$, respectively, such that $\overline{BE}$ intersects $\overline{CF}$.
Since $E$ and $F$ are midpoints, $BE = 15$ and $CF = 7$.
$B$ and $C$ are located on the circumference of the circle, so $OB = OC = 25$.
The line through the midpoint of a chord of a circle and the center of that circle is perpendicular to that chord, so $\triangle OEB$ and $\triangle OFC$ are right triangles (with $\angle OEB$ and $\angle OFC$ being the right angles). By the Pythagorean Theorem, $OE = \sqrt{25^2 - 15^2} = 20$, and $OF = \sqrt{25^2 - 7^2} = 24$.
Let $x$, $a$, and $b$ be lengths $OP$, $EP$, and $FP$, respectively. OEP and OFP are also right triangles, so $x^2 = a^2 + 20^2 \to a^2 = x^2 - 400$, and $x^2 = b^2 + 24^2 \to b^2 = x^2 - 576$
We are given that $EF$ has length 12, so, using the Law of Cosines with $\triangle EPF$:
$12^2 = a^2 + b^2 - 2ab \cos (\angle EPF) = a^2 + b^2 - 2ab \cos (\angle EPO + \angle FPO)$
Substituting for $a$ and $b$, and applying the Cosine of Sum formula:
$144 = (x^2 - 400) + (x^2 - 576) - 2 \sqrt{x^2 - 400} \sqrt{x^2 - 576} \left( \cos \angle EPO \cos \angle FPO - \sin \angle EPO \sin \angle FPO \right)$
$\angle EPO$ and $\angle FPO$ are acute angles in right triangles, so substitute opposite/hypotenuse for sines and adjacent/hypotenuse for cosines:
$144 = 2x^2 - 976 - 2 \sqrt{(x^2 - 400)(x^2 - 576)} \left(\frac{\sqrt{x^2 - 400}}{x} \frac{\sqrt{x^2 - 576}}{x} - \frac{20}{x} \frac{24}{x} \right)$
Combine terms and multiply both sides by $x^2$: $144 x^2 = 2 x^4 - 976 x^2 - 2 (x^2 - 400) (x^2 - 576) + 960  \sqrt{(x^2 - 400)(x^2 - 576)}$
Combine terms again, and divide both sides by 64: $13 x^2 = 7200 - 15 \sqrt{x^4 - 976 x^2 + 230400}$
Square both sides: $169 x^4 - 187000 x^2 + 51,840,000 = 225 x^4 - 219600 x^2 + 51,840,000$
This reduces to $x^2 = \frac{4050}{7} = (OP)^2$; $4050 + 7 \equiv \boxed{57} \pmod{1000}$.